The All New Fairly OddParents! Bloopers/Quotes
:(The All New Fairly OddParents! Studio; audience applaud) :(camera points to Mary Hart and Bob Glimmer) :Bob Glimmer: Good evening, I'm Bob Glimmer. :Fairy Hart: And I'm Fairy Hart. :Bob Glimmer: And direct from Las Vegas, it's The All New Fairly OddParents!, live! :(audience applaud) :Bob Glimmer: Well, Hart, it sure is a heck of a night for a show. :Fairy Hart: It sure is, Bob. :Bob Glimmer: It's also because we're here to see one of our most accomplished actors from the series being reviewed for their hard work. :Fairy Hart: But that's not all, we are also about to see some funny bloopers and videos of the characters during their rehearsals in the past. :Bob Glimmer: That's right, and to show the audience how swell it is preforming a show and to have fun with it. :Fairy Hart: Without further ado, please welcome the host of this live broadcast who plays the devious trickie genie, Norm! :(cheering and whistling) :Norm: Hey, hi there, hello everyone! Ha, ha, sure feels great to be your host tonight. We've got some special people who came all this way to Vegas to be interviewed of the show. Our very own cast members of The All New Fairly OddParents! :(audience applaud) :Norm: Just to make this night more intriguing, I'll be interviewing the cast members in an orderly fashion, starting off with my favorite characters of the show, the villains. (screen shows pictures of the villains) Denzel Crocker, Vicky, The Anti-Fairies, and more. First off, the former imaginary friends of their creators and stars of the show, Gary and Irina! :(audience applaud while Gary and Irina take their seat) :Norm: Hello, you two imaginary love birds. :Gary: Calling a imaginary couple love birds is not cool. :Irina: You tell him. :Norm: Okay, alright now. So tell me, how does it feel being part of the show? :Irina: It's okay, I guess. What I really love about it is being the villain. :Gary: Same here, babe. A hero is a hero, but everyone loves a great villain. :Norm: You and me both. Say, how would you two like to have the audience here see your bloopers? :Gary: I don't see why not, wiggly tail. :Norm: Roll the clips! :(camera moves close to the screen playing Gary and Irina's bloopers) :Irina: Ok. Here's my rule: no kissing in public, Ivan! Potato chips are cool, but public displays of affection are not in my jurisdiction. Oh, I'm sorry. (as Ivan laughs) Was it not cool? Okay, let's try that again. ---- :Irina: Gary and I have a lot in common, we both bait our... (groan) Sorry, sorry. Hate. I meant to say hate. :Gary: Didn't get enough water, huh? :Irina: (chuckles) No, I did not. ---- :Gary: (tries to make an evil laugh) No, not good enough. Ha, ha, hoo, ha. Nope. ---- :Gary: (drinking tea then noticed he had a role to play) Oh, you're waiting for me? ---- :Irina: (to Veronica clones) How 'bout instead of a tip, I'd give you a broken eye and black nose. :Camera man: Cut! :Irina: My bad! Broken nose and black eye. I am way overthinking these lines. :(camera zooms out of the screen to Norm) :Norm: (laughter) Even imaginary villains can make mistakes. :Gary: It comes and goes. :Irina: Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to talk to our manager about our trailer. :Gary: (as he and Irina walks out) Which is suppose to be bigger than Sparky's. :Norm: Ladies and gentlemen, Gary and Irina. :(applauds) :Norm: I suppose most of you folks like talking animals. Well, you're about to see two coming in tonight. Please give a round of applauds for Sparky and his Anti-Fairy, Anti-Sparky. :(audience applaud for Sparky and Anti-Sparky as they take their seat) :Norm: Okay, the Anti-fairy, I understand, but Sparky, how does it feel to be the bad guy? :Sparky: Well, I got to admit, I'll miss playing the role of being Timmy's magical dog, but I figure having a more important role would be nice. :Anti-Sparky: Especially when you're the bad guy of the show. :Norm: Now, before I try to avoid getting fleas from you two, how about some bloopers, huh? :Sparky: Sure, dude. :Anti-Sparky: I don't care. :(camera zooms to the screen showing Sparky and Anti-Sparky's bloopers) :Sparky: Look, the important thing is, we... :(tennis ball shows up out of nowhere) :Sparky: Ooh, a ball. (chases it) ---- :Anti-Sparky: A Pet Audition, huh? Not if I can... (gets hit by a tennis ball) Ow! Okay, who keeps throwing tennis balls? ---- :Anti-Sparky: Yes, eye sight to those (smacking his mouth)... those m... (continue smacking) Sorry. Too much peanut butter this morning. ---- :Sparky: Some monster with a head for a han... (laughs) A hand for a head. ---- :Anti-Sparky: Oh! A squeaky toy in dog form. Ugh! What did I say? I was suppose to say... (chuckles) cat form, right? My mistake. Let's take it from the top. :(camera zooms out the screen to Norm) :Norm: Well, even the most loyal of dogs can be unprepared. :Anti-Sparky: Give a dog a break, mate. I was a bit moody at the times. :Sparky: You were always moody. :Anti-Sparky: Oh, I'll show you how moody I can be in real life. :Norm: Yeah, (pulls up a tennis ball and throw it off-screen) why don't you take that aggression outside? :Sparky: (as he and Anti-Sparky fights for the ball) It's mine! :Anti-Sparky: No, mine! :Both: Mine! :Norm: Okay, sadly, we've only got several more villains to review. :Audience: Aww... :Norm: Oh, don't be like that, they're the best for last. Speaking of which, here she comes now, one of the most sadistic cold-blooded villains ever know, Ms. Doombringer! :(audience cheers for Ms. Doombringer as she takes her seat) :Doombringer: Hello, Norm. :Norm: How's it going, sweetheart? :Doombringer: Fine, just polishing my equipment for my next role. :Norm: Ooh, must be a scary episode I'm willing to see. But first, hope you don't mind if we show a few of your bloopers from the show. :Doombringer: I don't see why not. :Norm: Cue videos. :(camera zooms to the screen showing Ms. Doombringer's bloopers) :Doombringer: Shocking, isn't it? Those two fairy fellow... fellow fa... (clears throat) sorry, can we go through that again? ---- :Sunshine: Now I've know that you have seen me before and that I was crazy, but... but... ah, what's that next line? ---- :Doombringer: That's your cue. I'm out. (runs off but hits herself in the wall) :(audience laughter) :Doombringer: Ahh! I did not see that! :Cameraman: Cut. ---- :Doombringer: Looking for (holds up a rubber chicken) thi... What the? (audience laughs) (Doombringer starts laughing) Can I... can we just finish this part with me taking him down with this rubber chicken? Can I do that? I'll take you down with this piece of plastic right here, right now! Huh? (chuckles) Won't that be silly? ---- :(camera zooms out to form the screen to Norm) :Norm: Oh, man, and I thought I was the comedian. :Doombringer: Well, I better get going, wouldn't want to waste too much time with this show. (walks out) Good luck with the next person. :Norm: Before you leave, can I ask you something? :Doombringer: Make it quick, Norm. :Norm: Do you remember Denzel Crocker, another fairy hunter who wants to hunt Turner's fairies? What do you like about him? And did you mention other fairy hunters out there? :Doombringer: (very quickly) Yes, I have no idea what I like about him, and while I didn't metion anything about other fairy hunters, I'm planning to make an alliance with them someday. :Norm: Okay. I guess you could say that she'll be back with your next villainous role, someday, but not someday soon. Ms. Doombringer everyone! :(audience cheer) :Norm: Next up is multiple guests, the opposite of regular fairies, the agents of chaos and bad luck. Please give it up for, the Anti-Fairies. :(audience cheer as Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Anti-Neptunia, Anti-Astronov and Anti-Sunny take their seats) :Norm: Boy, seeing all of you at the same time just gives me a feeling I'm about to have bad luck right now. :Anti-Cosmo: It comes with the territory. :Foop: And it is such an honor to be guests of this live broadcast. :Norm: I'm sure it is, Foop. So, tell me, what's it like causing bad luck to the innocent? :Anti-Wanda: Oh, it sure is a lot of fun. :Anti-Sunny: Especially if it's Friday the 13th. :Anti-Astronov: Darn tootin'. I reckon you have some videos of our mishaps. :Norm: Well, I'm not sure if I want to. :Anti-Neptunia: (hypnotizing Norm) You will show us our bloopers. :Norm: (drowsy) Right away. :(camera zooms to the screen showing the Anti-Fairies bloopers) :Foop: A moron who's holding it right side up! Wait, he is holding it right side up. It's suppose to be upside down. ---- :Anti-Neptunia: A snake, am I? Perhaps you like to see how ssssnake like I can be! (accidentally turns into a duck) (deadpan) Quack, quack. :Cameraman: Cut. ---- :Anti-Cosmo: Well, there is one plob... (groan) tongue twist. (clears throat) ---- :Anti-Wanda: (screams) Hot sauce flavored fruit punch stings... wait. (taste the fruit punch) This is soda. :Anti-Cosmo: Oops. ---- :Anti-Sunny: I wouldn't worry about that. (tries to snap her finger) Does anyone have a dry towel? ---- :Anti-Astronov: Oh, I'm sure my wife will explain that to you... you... oh, what's the word? :Cameraman: Cut, cut. :Anti-Astronov: I was gonna say, "good versions of us" but that would be long. :(camera zooms out from the screen to Norm who was still in a trance) :Anti-Neptunia: Okay, I think enough is enough. (snaps her finger taking Norm out of the trance) :Norm: Oh, what happened? :Anti-Cosmo: Oh, we were just leaving. :Anti-Sunny: (as she and the others leave) Good luck with the next guest. :Foop: Or bad luck is what I should say. :Norm: Well, now that opposite theater is over, I think it's time to say hello to one of the most memorable villains of the show. His character has a life long obsession with catching fairies and loves to eat a bucket of shrimp puffs on a Friday night with his weird hairless cat. Please welcome, Denzel Crocker. :Crocker: (as he walks to his seat with the audience applauds) Thank you, thank you! It's a privilege to be a guest in the show Norm. Still as tricky as ever? :Norm: Still slouching, I see? And how is it that you never bought adopted son, The Crock-Bot 9000 or Hector with you? Where is he? :Crocker: Don't rub it in. Hector's batteries ran out, and they take like a week to recharge. How's about some bloopers? :Norm: How's about I show your mother a picture of you in her Sunday dress? :Crocker: (nervously as the audience laughs) Yeah, let's see my bloopers, please. :(camera zooms to the screen showing Mr. Crocker's bloopers) :Crocker: Yay! No more school! (trips and falls) Who put that rock there? ---- :Crocker: Hey, that round kid is a fa... (bends down) woah... woah... GAH!! (thuds off-screen) :Cameraman: Cut. ---- :Crocker: With the help of this elite magic detector, I'll be able to absorb the magic from... (nothing happens) Can we try this again? ---- :Crocker: What? I didn't take the liberty of maniapa... muplici... manipuhh... Line! ---- :Crocker: This looks like a job for... (rips his shirt off, showing a sign that says Cranky Crack-Pot) Alright, who's the comedian? :(audience laughter) :(camera zooms out from the screen to Norm) :Norm: Seems to me that you've made most mistakes than the other villains. :Crocker: I drink a lot of sugar coffee in the morning. And that's all I'm gonna say. (gets up) Well, gotta go, I promised mother to take her to a lover's quarrel. :Norm: (as Crocker walks out) Denzel Crocker, everyone! :(audience applaud) :Norm: Now, we've got one more villain in store for you, after this, it's the minor characters of the show. She's a mean steamed babysittin' machine, and Timmy Turner's most greatest foe, Vicky! :(audience cheer as Vicky takes her seat) :Vicky: Thanks for saving the best villain for last. :Norm: My pleasure. So, how does it feel playing the most fearsome villains in the show? :Vicky: It's been an amazing run. Being the kind of villain who loves to torture kids and manipulate their parents is one of the most devious things a villain could do. :Norm: No kidding. So, what do you say we show your clumsy side? :Vicky: You're talking about my bloopers, right? :Norm: That's right. (to the audience) Kids, you may wanna take deep breaths for this one, cause this red head can be scary when it comes to mistakes during rehearsals. :(camera zooms to the screen showing Vicky's bloopers) :Vicky: Right now I'm letting you go, but the next time we eat... oh sorry. Meet. (Ivan laughs) That was embarrassing. ---- :Vicky: She's a writer for a... What was it again? ---- :Vicky: If that's what you want then your new girlfriend is going to get a front row... (A.J. slips out of Vicky's hand) (A.J. and Charlotte laughs) Oh, well excuse me for having a slippery hand. I've just washed it. Okay, let's try that again. ---- :Vicky: Normally, I'd just torture you like I always do, but I've gotten a stinging sensation in my back earlier today and it made me into a gracious person. :Cameraman: Cut. :Vicky: I did again, didn't I? Ugh! :Timmy: Somebody get the right lines for her. :Vicky: It's nicer person. Not gracious. Keep getting that word in my head. ---- :Vicky: As soon as they're done, I'll steal money, that's easy, they will blame each other and never be friends again. Thay way, twerpy... no wait, I was suppose to say his actual name. (laughs) Twerpy Turner. Ha. I've made a funny. ---- :Vicky: From this moment on, things are going to change around here. (pulls up a cereal box) Uh... taste cereal? ---- :Vicky: (yawning) The next time you see me, Twerp, it's... it's going to be a slow painful childhood for you and... every other kid in Dimmsdale! Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night. :(camera zooms out from the screen to Norm) :Norm: Well, even the most scariest villain is mistake prone. :Vicky: It's all in having fun. :Norm: Well, just keep your fans happy to hate your character. :Vicky: Ugh, thanks I guess. (walks out) :Norm: Well, that's the last of the villains of the show, next up is the minor characters, including... (screen shows pictures of the minor characters) Molly and Dwight, Sanjay and Elmer, Tad and Chad, Remy Buxaplenty, Doug Dimmadome and Mr. Bickles. :(audience applaud) :Norm: We'll be back after this commercial break ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!